charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Darklighter-Witches
Darklighter-Witches are a cross between a Darklighter and a Witch. As such, they possess the standard powers of a Darklighter (Black Orbing, Apportation, Voice Manipulation) and the standard powers of a witch (Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying). They also possess hybrid powers such as Telekinetic Black Orbing and (although it isn't known how) Pyrokinesis. Darklighter-Witches, while being half-demon, are not inherently evil due to their wiccan heritage. Because of this, they do possess souls and are capable of becoming good if they're gotten to early enough. History The Parallel Universe In a parallel universe where moralities are reversed, the Warren line of witches was evil. As such, instead of Whitelighters, they had affairs with Darklighters. The first Darklighter-Witch in this universe was Paige Matthews, followed by Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. When trying to send Chris Halliwell back to the future, Gideon sabotaged the attempt as a distraction and instead traded the good Leo and Chris for their evil counterparts. Phoebe and Paige later traveled to the parallel universe to retrieve them and met their own evil counterparts. Eventually the good and evil Charmed Ones worked together to save both Wyatts and restore their respective universes. A Darklighter-Witch version of Wyatt also appeared as an illusion created by Barbas. ("It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1 & 2") 2008 When Prue returned to Salem, she met a man by the name of Parker Castle. However, unknown to her, Parker was secretly a Darklighter sent to impregnate her. Parker succeeded in his mission and then left Prue, as she became pregnant with twins. Prue soon realized what her kids were, when one of them Black Orbed her to the Golden Gate Bridge from inside the womb. Her daughters, whom she named Savannah and Lacey, were born roughly three months before Prue developed all of her sisters powers. This prompted Prue to make a plea to the Angels of Destiny to bring her daughters to another time in the future, as she needed to go and sort things out with her sisters. The Angels complied and brought the girls to 2030, where two different Angels told Melinda and Chris Halliwell and Emily and Jack Hanson of their situation. They agreed to take the girls in and hide their powers from them until the time came, as Rich would soon become The Source of All Evil. From then on, the Darklighter-Witch species spread as Darklighters strayed from impregnating Mortals to impregnating Witches. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform witchcraft. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object using a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Black Orbing: 'The ability to teleport through black and indigo orbs. * 'Black Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to teleport objects with the use of orbs. * Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of orbs. * Apportation: The ability to summon Darklighter Arrows and Crossbows. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate fire with the mind. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to echo or sound like anothers when angered. Known Darklighter-Witches Category:Darklighter-Witches Category:Species Category:Darklighters Category:Witches